Rising From The Darkness
by Tori Luna Lily Tonks
Summary: Bella Swan has never had a happy home life. Now she's moved to Forks to live with her dad things only get worse. The Cullen family try to help her but she keeps blocking them out. Can they get in and help her or will they be too late? Warning: Contains Abuse! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Bella Swan

**Okay, this is my first Twilight fanfiction so I hope it's okay. Enjoy and please don't forget to review!  
ALICE'S VISION IN THE SECOND HALF OF THE CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE. SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ YOU WON'T MISS MUCH.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE, ABUSE AND SWEARING.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA!**

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness.  
Chapter 1  
****Bella's Point of View!**

Isabella Swan. Yep that's me. Lost, broken, confused, sad, depressed, suicidal you name it that's me.

I have long brunette hair that's layered and always down. It comes to my hips and I would never have it any shorter. You see my gran died when I was ten of cancer. When she was younger she was a model, with long brunette hair the same as mine. She dyed her hair so it never went grey but then the cancer hit.  
Her husband died a year before she got the diagnosis. So she lived on her own. My mom would visit her every day. She was diagnosed with cancer. The treatment made her lose all her hair and I think in a way she was jealous of me for my hair. She made me promise the day before she died that I would never have it shorter than my waist. I'd always keep it long and healthy, like she couldn't. I've kept that promise and this is how it'll stay.

My eye's were a chocolate brown that my nan used to say would look beautiful when I was older with a little eyeliner and mascara. But I have no money to but make up and if I did I'd have no idea what to do with it.

My nan died December 7th 1997 when I was aged just 10 years old. My mom was broken. She blamed me saying if it wasn't for me she would have gotten more time with her, and it's my fault they fell out originally. My mom was 16 when she had me and then it was frowned upon so my dad divorced her when I was eight and I never knew my nan until I was eight but in those short two years we became very close.

But my mom always blamed me for every thing the fights she got in with Phil her newly married husband.  
When she gets a speeding ticket. If her bill is more expensive than last month. You name it, it'll be my fault.

I'm eighteen years old now and currently live in Forks, Washington with my abusive father, chief of police Charlie Swan. In the past week, I've been hit, kicked, thrown down stairs, had a plate thrown at me, had my arm burnt on the stove and raped by my own father.  
I've only lived here a week having just moved from Phoenix where I lived with my mom but she hated me and I faced her emotional abuse there. I thought if I came here it would be different and I would be loved. How wrong I was...

Tomorrow was to be my first day at Forks high school. Charlie said I'm only going so it doesn't draw suspicion. I have to walk straight home and start his dinner that he probably wouldn't like. Nobody could know what was happening at home otherwise he'd kill me. I have no mobile phone so it's not like I can call anyone. Even if I did who would I call?

I lay my head on the hard pillow hoping a dreamless sleep would come.

_**-oOo-**_

**Alice's Point of View!**_  
Vision.__**SKIP TO THE END OF THE ITALICS IF YOU WISH!**_

_Things glazed out of focus and I was stood opposite a girl I didn't recognize, she had long brown hair and pretty chocolate eyes. Laying in a fetal position on her bed sobbing, her arms, neck and face were covered in dark bruises and cuts. The sound of boots clunked up the stairs and I jumped as the door was slammed open. The man in the doorway I recognized as chief Swan. He walked over grabbing her by the hair lifting her off the bed._

"_What the fuck are you sniffling about?" He sneered at her. A chocked sob was the only reply he got._

_I gasped as his hand came in contact hard around the side of her face. _

_He started to unbuckle his trousers and I realized what was about to happen. He pulled down his trousers making her take him in her mouth, making her swallow. He then proceeded to tear her button up shirt off and pulled her jeans down. He raped her. Smacking her hard when she begged for him to stop or screamed she was in pain._

"_Do you remember the rules for tomorrow bitch?" He asked as he thrust into her. She whimpered and nodded._

"_You tell nobody! If you do you'll be punished." He pushed into her harder still and she cried out in pain._

"_Once you walk home. Get changed into what has been left on the end of your bed. You then make dinner for me and Jake. If you dinner isn't ready and perfect when we walk through that door at 6 You'll be punished. If you say no to Jake then you'll have it worse. You better be changed when I get home!" He pushed into her hard one more time. Before punching her in the gut, redressing himself and walking from the room._

_The girl lay on her bed as he left her for a while then ran to the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. Minutes later she came out in a ripped tank top and cotton shorts. All her arms, legs and neck were covered in bruises, half of her face was a large blue bruise. She stood in front of the mirror lifting up her shirt to see bruises and cuts all up her torso and chest. She collapsed on the bed silent tears streaming down her face until she fell asleep._

The vision ended and a dry sob escaped my lips.  
"Jaz," I choked out quietly. Knowing he was in the middle of a video game with Emmett but he could hear me crying and would come. A second later our door banged open and Jasper ran in embracing me in his arms as I dry sobbed into his chest.

"Ali, what did you see?" He asked softly as I gratefully accepted his calming waves.

"A girl. She starts school tomorrow. C-cheif Swans daughter. He raped her, and hit her and he's going to do the same thing tomorrow after school. She's not aloud to tell anybody. It's horrible. She was covered in bruises and cuts." I heard another three bangs of doors and the whole family were in our room.

"Her father did it?" Rosalie asked sourly.

I just nodded. We all knew abuse was something Rose had a strong opinion on as did Esme. You can't blame them really.

"She needs to see a doctor," I said, "Her wrist was broken and I think maybe a rib or two is."

"We can talk to her tomorrow," Jasper said.

"I doubt she'll talk to us. I wouldn't have done. We're supposed to have no idea who she is we'll go in and like sit next to her in class, something like that. Then she can sit with us at lunch. We'll pretend we know nothing. If she's clearly in pain ask if she's okay try and persuade her to see a doctor. Carlisle has a whole day off tomorrow. We might be able to bring her here?" Rose said.

_Charlie Swan's daughter looking down at her timetable._

_Isabella .M Swan._

_Homeroom 2  
English  
Trig  
Lunch  
History  
Biology  
Gym._

"Her name is Isabella Swan her classes tomorrow are Homeroom 2, English, Trig, Lunch, History, Bio and Gym." I recited. "I have trig with her!" I said suddenly exited.

"I have English with her," Rose said.  
"History," Jasper said a small smile on his face.  
"Bio," Edward said.  
"Gym," Emmett said happily.

"So we all have a class with her. Rose can walk her from English to Trig we'll get her to sit with us, she'll goto History with Jaz, he can take her to Bio and Eddie can take her to Gym and Em can try and persuade her to see Carlisle!" I said quickly.

"Why do I have to try and persuade her?" Emmett whined.

"Because in Gym she'll move more your more likely to see if she's in pain," Rose said as if it was obvious.

"Right," He said.

Once we all agreed on what was going to happen everyone but Jaz left the room I lent back into his cool embrace.

"Why are you so worried?" He asked, feeling my emotions.

"I've just got a bad feeling about this. Not Isabella. But her past and her story," I told him.

"It'll be fine love," he said kissing the top of my head before taking my hand and leading me back downstairs to his game with Emmett.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter. Tell me what you think.  
I'm looking for a beta for this story. You have to be comfortable with abuse and rape though.  
Please review you'll make me very happy :)**

Facebook: Tori Luna Molly Susan Tonks The Demigod Shadowhunter from 12ღ  
Tumblr: PurplePinguPenguins

***Mock salutes*  
Tori Luna Lily Tonks**


	2. Arguments in English Alice and Rosalie

**Hey, here's the next chapter. I know it's not great but here you have it!**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE, ABUSE AND SWEARING.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA!**

* * *

**Rising From The Darkness.  
Chapter 2.  
****Bella's Point of View!**

I woke the next morning to the front door slamming. I groaned. I hurt all over from last night and I had to get to school today. I quickly dressed in a long sleeve grey shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, blue converse and a black leather biker jacket.

I brushed my teeth and my hair and when I went over to my chest of drawers I saw something folded on top that I didn't put there. I lifted it up to see a black corset, fishnet stockings, black silk panties and black heels. There was a note pinned to the top in Charlie's untidy scrawl:

_Remember the rules!  
When we come home at 6 you'll be in the kitchen wearing only this with our  
dinner on the table.  
I can't wait!  
Cover up your face for school.  
_

I shuddered knowing if I threw it away I'd get it even worse from Charlie and whoever Jacob was. There was also a bottle of concealer on the desk. I quickly applied a thick layer over the bruises on my neck, face and the little bit of my wrist that my sleeves didn't cover.

Checking the clock I grabbed my bag and left the house. I walked down the streets until finally I reached Forks high school. I walked through the car park to see five un humanly beautiful people staring at me the were all stood by a silver volvo that stood out like a saw thumb in Forks.  
There were two girls and three boys. One of the girls was small and petite, she had black spiky hair and was bouncing on the balls of her feet she looked kind of pixie ish. The other looked like she should be a model. She had waist length blonde hair, a perfect figure with not a hair out of place she was stunning.  
The boy who's hand was intertwined with the pixie's had blonde curly hair and was very good looking. The boy who had his arm around the model, was tall, he had short brown hair and looked like a body builder. The last guy was like some sort of Greek god!  
He had curly penny colored hair and was what most people would say 'Hot!' They all looked so similar yet so different at the same time. When they saw me looking they all looked away.

_Great I was the new girl that everyone would stare at all day! _I thought bitterly. I followed the signs to the office to see a women with black hair, wearing a rather revealing dress shuffling through papers.

"Excuse me I'm Bella Swan," I said nervously.

"Oh yes, welcome to Forks Bella," She said with a smile that was clearly fake. "Here's your timetable and a map of the school," She said handing me two pieces of paper. "Have a nice day," She said almost perfectly fake.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Walking down the corridor I was looking at my timetable.

_Isabella .M Swan._

_Homeroom 2  
English  
Trig  
Lunch  
History  
Biology  
Gym._

_Great, I hate gym _I thought sighing I shoved them in my bag and walked down to where my locker was. I pulled it open pulling out my books for English and Trig. I slammed the door shut to see the beautiful pixie girl stood with the model.

"Hey," The pixie said grinning.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked.

"No we just wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Alice Cullen," The pixie said hugging me. This threw me off guard but I stiffly hugged her back.

"I'm her adopted sister Rosalie Hale. You can call me Rose," The model said. Knowing I was uncomfortable with the hug held out her hand which I shook.

"Bella Swan," I replied.

"We're in the same homeroom and wondered if you'd like us to show you where it is?" Alice asked.

"Sure," I said. She looped her arm through mine and Rose's and we walked down the corridor.

"So Bella tell us about yourself," Rose said kindly.

"There's not much to tell. I moved from Forkes when I was eight, then my mom remarried in Phoenix. I wanted to give them space so moved back out here with my dad. What about you guys?" I asked trying to take the attention away from my life.

"Well me and Jasper my brother, Alice's boyfriend are twins. We were adopted by Carlisle and Esme years ago. Edward was adopted first, then me and Jasper were, Then Emmett -My boyfriend-, Then Alice was. Esme couldn't have children and always wanted a big family so she adopted. Something to do with she was abused so she couldn't carry children. The same happened to me," Rose said sadly.

"I'm sorry," I said. _She was also abused sexually? Dose she know I am? Is that why she bought it up?_

"It's not your fault. I was young and naive!" Rose said a small almost knowing smile.

"Rose we have been through this! IT. WAS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT!" Alice said loudly emphasizing each word.

"Yes Ali," She mumbled rolling her eyes. We reached the homeroom and Rose pushed open the door. We took seats at the back of the room and the period passed quickly.

I had English with Rose and Trig with Alice so that should be okay then. But my other lessons wouldn't go well. I had no money I could spend on lunch and they wouldn't want me to sit with them.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rose asked. Alice looked up from sketching clothes in a note book to look at me.

"I er- just remembered I left my lunch money at home, " I said. It was near to the truth, but wasn't the whole truth.

"It's okay. I have some spare money you can take that," Alice said.

"Alice, I can't take it. I won't be able to pay you back," I said shaking my head.

"You don't need to. I'm hardly going to miss five dollars," **(I have no idea how much anything in America costs so I made it up). **She said kindly.

"Really. Alice are you sure?" I asked. Nobody has ever given me money to buy food.

"Perfectly," She said with a bright grin.

"Thank you," I said honestly. Knowing it would likely be the only food I'd get in the next week.

"Anytime," she said brightly.

The bell rung and me and Rose said goodbye to Alice who bounced down the corridor to her first class.

Rose lead me through the school to English and we were studying Shakespeare. I'd seen several plays online and read several pieces of his work. The teacher announced we'd be looking at the Scottish play.

Rosalie and me both groaned.

"Something you'd like to say Miss Swan? Miss Hale?" The teacher asked.

"Miss it's just that I've studied the Scottish play at my old school and I believe Bella has also," Rose said sweetly.

"Is this true Miss Swan?" I think her name is Peters. Mrs Peters asked.

"Yes miss," I uttered quietly.

"Then answer me this Miss Hale. In act 5. What is Macbeth's current psychological condition?" Mrs Peters asked.

Rosalie glared at the teacher for a moment and I thought she wasn't going to answer but she did. "He is nearing insanity. He finally believes all the prophesies and knows that he is going to eventually lose the throne," She said, her voice full of bitterness.

"Correct," The teacher said suspiciously.

"Your father is a doctor let's see how much you know about doctors in MacBeth. Again in act 5 what significance does the doctor have?" Mrs Peters challenged.

"He sees and hears the confession of Lady Macbeth while he is trying to diagnose her condition," Rosalie answered smoothly.

"Right. Miss Swan tell me this. In act 3 how does Macbeth feel about his new found power?" Mrs Peters asked.

"He is very insecure about having one of his enemies take it from him," I said quietly.

The teacher nodded. "And this. Again in act 3, why does MacBeth hire people to kill Banquo. Why not do it himself?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He already feels guilty enough for killing Duncan and doesn't want more guilt from killing another friend," I recited quietly.

"Correct. However Miss Hale next time you have already completed a topic in my class you will tell me separately and politely. I will not tolerate your sass in my class! I am your teacher and you will respect me so!" She said sternly.

Rosalie looked confused.

"Sass? You have a go at me for sass and you want respect? Respect has to be earned and it goes both ways!" Rose snapped, standing up her voice raised slightly.

"I will not be spoken to like that! Sit down this instant! You might have always had the perfect life and been given high education standards but not everybody has!" Mrs Peters shouted. Rosalie's eye's flashed angrily.

"Don't. You. Dare. Bring my life before Forks into this!" She said slowly, her voice full of venom. "You have no idea what your talking about! And I will speak to you how I see fit!" She said, sitting back down.

The teacher stood there in shock for a full minute staring at Rose in shock. Nobody else in the class moved just staring at either teacher or student.

Finally Mrs Peters moved back behind her desk, scribbled furiously on a post-it-note just as the bell rung. Rose slung her bag over her shoulder her hair flowing down her back.

"C'mon, I'll show you to trig," she said happily as if nothing had happened. Though I swore there was a flicker of anxiousness that flicked across her face.

_**-oOo-**_

**Rosalie's point of view.**

I sat back down glaring at Mrs Peters with venom. _Who the hell did she think she was? Saying I'd always had a perfect life before I came to Forks. What the hell did she know?_

_'Nice Rose. But she knows nothing about your life before Forks. Don't let her bait you!' _Edwards voice was suddenly putting messages in my head. '_You do know she's currently writing a note to call Carlisle at Lunch right?' _He said.

The bell rung and I swung my bag over me shoulder and looked over at Bella.

"C'mon, I'll show you to trig," I said happily as if nothing had happened. Willing for it to show on my face.

_Oh shit! He's going to kill me! _I sighed. As we walked down the corridors.

_'Maybe not kill but he won't be happy,' _Edward snickered.

"Whatever Eddie boy!" I mumbled to fast for any human to hear. I heard my mate laugh behind me and me and Bella swung round.

"Emmett, Jasper!" Alice's voice said and I realized we were stood outside the trig class room. Jasper and Emmett had there next class with me so now doubt came to collect me.

We all watched as Bella bit her lip in anticipation a petrified look took her face.

* * *

**Here you go! I know it's not great. I am still looking for a beta if anybody is interested?**

**Thank you for the review. Faves and follows they really mean a lot :)**

**So please review you'll show me people are actually reading this and make me want to update faster! **

**Tori Luna Lily Tonks signing off!**


End file.
